


Utolsó Szavak

by RealmsDoll



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Katarina meghal, de Cass büszke lenne, katariven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsDoll/pseuds/RealmsDoll
Summary: "Cass annyira büszke lenne" - végső szavak ezek.Magam kértem ezt a kis szösszenetet Cinis-től, és ő volt olyan végtelenül kedves, hogy megadta nekem. És a jogot a fordításra. Ezer hála és köszönet neki mindenért.





	Utolsó Szavak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420548) by Cinis. 



Katarina harccal töltötte az életét. A szeme körüli sebhely csupán egy a sok közül. _Vérzéssel_ töltötte az életét. Noxusért. A családjáért. Önmagáért.

Több sérülést szenvedett el, mint ahányféleképpen össze tudná számolni.

Ez a seb most, ez a tátongó hasadék a testén – van benne valami _végleges_. Van valami _végleges_ abban, hogy nem fáj. Van valami _végleges_ abban, ahogy a vér szivárog (annyira sok, annyira vörös, mindenhol). Van valami _végleges_ abban, ahogy Riven ránéz, még úgy is, hogy kezeit a Katarina oldalán éktelenkedő lyukra nyomja, és arra kéri, hogy ’ _tarts ki Kat, tarts ki._ ’

„Hé, Riven.” Motyogja Katarina. A látása homályos. A világ homályos. Riven arca tiszta. Talán nem látja. Talán emlékezik rá.

„Itt vagyok, Kat.” Feleli Riven.

Talán Riven azt gondolja, hogy nyugodtnak hangzik, de Katarina jártas az olvasásában. Riven veszettül pánikol.

Heh.

Riven szart se tud elrejteni Katarina elől.

„Sosem mondtad ki.” Mondja Katarina.

Riven nem hezitál. „Szeretlek téged.”

Katarina kiszenved egy apró kuncogást. „Ah,” sóhajtja. „Cass olyan büszke lenne.”

Minden egyre sötétedik.

„Kat, te sem mondtad soha.” Válaszolja Riven. Még mindig próbál úgy hangzani, mintha nem lenne magán kívül. Abba kéne hagynia. Nem működik.

Katarinának nincs sok ideje, de nem kapkodja el. Eléggé nyomorult lenne, ha hagyná minden dolgok közül a _halált_ siettetni. Semmi haszna nem lenne hagyni, hogy Riven azt higgye, Katarina nem gondolt komolyan minden átkozott szót – „Én is szeretlek téged.”


End file.
